The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the protection of a variable output power supply circuit for operation in an enclosed space. More specifically, the present invention preferably includes power coupler containing a reusable, integrated apparatus for providing both the voltage and current requirements to a device at a power output (for an active-load-device), while at the same time protecting the device at the output from over-voltage or over-current conditions due to abnormal conditions such as line shorts, opens, or other potentially dangerous conditions.